neoscavengerfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Tipy a triky
Ze začátku se může zdát být svět NEO Scavenger až děsivě obtížný. Tato stránka má pomoci nováčkům do hry a zároveň šířit užitečné informace všem bez rozdílu. Zkuste se podívat, co nabízejí ostatní herní obrazovky a co vám dovolují provést. Ovládání Klávesové zkratky mohou velmi ulehčit a urychlit hru, proto je dobré si je zapamatovat. V inventáři: *Zmáčknutí 1 (na horní řadě kláves): Přepne přenášecí mód (předměty se přesunou do jiné nádoby bez potřeby jejich přenášení). *Držení 2 (na horní řadě kláves): Použití / snězení předmětu na kliknutí. *Držení 3 (na horní řadě kláves): Zničení předmětu na kliknutí. *Držení Shift: Sebrat / přesunout pouze jeden předmět z hromady. *W, S, A, D nebo šipky: Otáčení předmětů *Shift + Y: (cheat!) Přidá náhodnou zbraň a munici k ní. Na mapě světa: *W, S, A, D nebo šipky: Pohyb kamery na mapě *Mezerník: Ukončení tahu a potvrzení volby při střetnutí *E: Prozkoumat pole, na kterém stojíte (pokud je k dispozici) *Q nebo I: Inventář *C: Obrazovka zdravotního stavu *R: Obrazovka tábořiště *V: Obrazovka s vozidlem *M: Minimapa *X: Obrazovka pro vytváření předmětů http://neoscavenger.wikia.com/wiki/File:Surviving_Your_First_Night_in_Neo_Scavenger. Video od PintOfBass4l Začátek Ujistěte se, že na začátku máte alespoň jeden z následujících skillů, takže se můžete zbavit Dogmana v začátečním střetu: Atlet, Botanika, Elektrikář, Hackování, Skrývání, Mechanik, Medicína, Boj na blízko nebo Silný. Po opuštění Kryo centra byste se měli podívat po nějaké nádobě, abyste mohli nést více předmětů a nějakém oblečení, jako ochraně proti zimě. Zde je několik tipů k přežití od Daniela Fedora, samotného tvůrce hry: *Zůstat v teple: Začátek hry je často náhodný a někdy je těžší vyhnout se podchlazení. Jedna možnost je opravit topení v Kryo centru, pokud máte skill Mechanik a potřebné součástky. Spacáky jsou taktéž vhodné. Nalezení jednoho a následné umístění do tábořiště je garance zahřátí. Corn-a-Cola je další (dočasná) možnost, jelikož Vás zahřeje cukr, ale pozdější zhroucení (únava a ochlazení) může být nebezpečné, ale je možné, že najdete další láhve než najdete nějaké oblečení. Přístřešek zmírňuje déšť, takže může pomoci, když najdete místo s dobrým přístřeším (včetně kryo centra). *Jako první zvyšte svojí sílu, najděte dobrou kořist, použijte Vyšetřovací místnost 17 v Kryo centru jako základnu pro spánek a uložení svých věcí. Až budete mít vhodné oblečení, několik zbraní, dost jídla a vody, předměty pro první pomoc a další potřebné věci k přežití, přejděte k dalšímu kroku. *Jděte na jihovýchod. Následování "záře" vás zavede k DMC, kde jsou nejčastějším nepřítelem lupiči. Lupiči jsou nepřátelští, ale slabí a zbabělí. Nevýhoda je, že v oblasti vlivu DMC jsou prozkoumatelná místa téměř prázdná. (Poznámka: V demo verzi hry se nedá dostat přímo k městu, to lze pouze v plné hře.) *Utíkejte. Pro lepší úspěch si vyberte skill Atlet. Snižuje pravděpodobnost zakopnutí při boji, a přidává speciální bojový tah "Odsprintovat pryč". *Schovejte se. Ukrývání se je tak trochu umění, ale mělo by být proveditelné. Každé pole má schovávací hodnotu podle dostupných stanovišť. Tuto hodnotu můžete vidět, pokud máte skill Skrývání. AI má šanci Vás zahlédnout podle toho, jakou hodnotu pole má. Některé věci Vás mohou prozradit, jako ohně, plachtový přístřešek, krvácení a průjem / zvracení. Některé věci ale ztěžují ostatním Vás najít, např. jejich nemoc a bolest, tma atd. *Skrývání stop trochu pomáhá, ale mnohem více se skillem stopování. Nicméně moc nepomůže když ukryjete stopy pouze na jednom poli, protože nepřátele mohou najít Vaše stopy i přes několik polí. *Odlákejte je pryč. Otočte se a jděte přes jiné stopy, aby místo po vás šli např. po nějaké stvůře. Zaveďte "lupičské" typy do oblasti s kořistí a schovejte se. Takto pro ně bude kořist to nejviditelnější a půjdou po něm, místo po Vás. Sleduje, kde žijí více nebezpeční jedinci. Když zavedete tlupu banditů do doupěte Dogmana, můžete se vsadit, že půjde po nich. *"Nenechat se trefit", to je hlavní cíl v zápasech. Všechno ostatní je vedlejší. Obyčejné tahy "útok" a "přívalový útok" by měly být použity jen střídmě. Místo toho by jste se měli připravovat na další útok. Použijte "odražení" ke zmírnění nevyhnutelného útoku, čímž změníte útočníkův status na "zranitelný". Nebo použijte speciální schopnosti, jako "popadnout" nebo "nalákat" k zneschopnění nepřítele a poté na ně zaútočte. Obecné tipy a triky *Berte na vědomí stav stavby při prohledávání. Pokud vypadá, že se zřítí, tak se pravděpodobně zřítí. *Pití špinavé vody a jezení neidentifikovaných hub nebo bobulí může být škodlivé, nebo i smrtelné. Je důležité převařit vodu předtím, než ji začnete pít (viz Vytváření předmětů). Skill botanika je vhodná pro identifikaci těchto plodin (modré bobule jsou vždy jedlé). Když umíráte žízní, je jasné, že můžete přeskočit převařování vody. *Na polích s lesem je v inventáři, ve věcech na zemi ikona lesa. Tu můžete použít v obrazovce vytváření a pokaždé získáte 1 velkou větev, 10 středně velkých větví a 10 hromádek klacků. Také můžete ikonu použít, kliknete pravým a kliknete na "Use" (použít). *Na polích s jezerem, řekou nebo bažinou je na zemi ikona jezera / řeky / bažiny. Můžete ji použít ve vytvářecí obrazovce, nebo použít pro získání 6 kapek vody. Množství použití je neomezené. *Skill chytání umožňuje rozdělat oheň (tření) bez zdroje ohně. Toto je obzvlášť výhodně na polích s lesem. Pokud máte nějaké spolehlivé úložiště, je možno s sebou mít středně velké větve a klacky a vždycky být schopen rozdělat oheň. *Skill chytání, větev a několik provázků umožňuje vytvořit past na veverky, která se dá použít při prozkoumávání lesa pro získání veverek na maso a srst. *Skill botaniky může být použita při prozkoumávání lesa pro větší zisk hub a bobulí. Botanika Vám také řekne, jaké bobule a houby jsou jedlé a které ne. *Ukončete svůj tah předtím, než prozkoumáte nějaké místo. Když vzbudíte nechtěnou pozornost, budete mít dost pohybových bodů na útěk. *Sbírejte láhve s vodou, když je najdete. Je velmi důležité mít po ruce zdroj vody. Zásoba čisté vody je ještě lepší. *Voda může být nalezena při prohledávání lesů, kopců a plochých oblastí, nebo se může jen tak povalovat na zemi. Občas ti, kteří mají štěstí, mohou najít balené čisté vody v původním obalu. *Najděte boty a oblečení jak nejdříve to jde. Opotřebované cáry se mohou rovnat rozdílu mezi podchlazením a přežitím. Vždy se dají později nahradit kvalitnějším oblečením. *Existuje jedno nastavení postavy, která umožňuje získat velice hřejivý oblek - kožešinový kabát z dogmana - hned na začátku hry. Hráč potřebuje atributy Boj na blízko a/nebo Silný k zabití dogmana v prvním střetnutí a skill chytání k získání dogmanovy kožešiny (skrz vytváření, kombinací chytání, dogmanovy mrtvoly a skleněného střepu z rozbitého okna). Kabát je sám o sobě dost hřejivý, aby hráče uchránil před podchlazením. *Bez vhodného batohu využijte plastových tašek ležících všude kolem k sebrání kořisti. Celkem jich můžete vzít tři - jednu v každé ruce a jednu na zádech, ve slotu na batoh. *Pokud z Kryo centra seberete sklo z rozbitého okna, můžete vytvořit naostřené kopí z 1 dlouhé větve a skleněných střepů, což je skvělá začáteční zbraň, díky vysokému zranění a dosahu 3. Můžete vytvořit kalené kopí, které má větší útok a výdrž, ale potřebujete oheň (stačí malý). Toto může být použito během několika prvních tahů ve hře a můžete se tím vyhnout nešťastným setkání. Naostřené kopí k vytvoření nepotřebuje žádné bojové skilly. Kalené a kopí se širokou hlavicí potřebují k výrobě bojový skill (Na blízko nebo na dálku), *S bojovým skillem můžete vytvořit kopí se širokou hlavicí, ale potřebujete nějaké obinadlo (stačí tričko nebo provázek) a další ostrý předmět. Kopí se širokou hlavicí má stejnou trvanlivost, ale působí větší zranění. *Všechna kopí se dají hodit, čímž jsou skvělá jak pro boj na blízko, tak pro boj na dálku. *Buďte opatrní se všemi svými činy! Pokud pochybujete o nějaké akci, většinou je lepší se jí vyhnout. Jsou zkušení průzkumníci, jsou smělí průzkumníci, ale je jen pár zkušených a smělých průzkumníků. *Pokud se zdáte být silný a lépe ozbrojený, je větší pravděpodobnost, že se nepřítel pokusí utéct. de:Tricks und Tipps en:Hints and Tips Category:Hraní